


Anchorage, AK. Morning.

by downlookingup



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Gen, Poetry, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-04
Updated: 2014-07-04
Packaged: 2018-02-07 11:47:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1897815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/downlookingup/pseuds/downlookingup
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Five years repeating the same day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Anchorage, AK. Morning.

You wake again, like you do, and  
outside your window the sky  
is the color of battle-worn steel, hard  
and cold and scarred with purple lightning.

The TV is always on, flickering static.  
That way, you can’t hear the silence  
in the empty half of your head or the dying  
echo of a ghostly wail in a burning cockpit.

There’s a name for this, an acronym  
with harsh letters that sound like a curse.  
You don’t want to admit that the war  
stories in your books sound familiar.

Outside your window, the line between the ocean  
and the sky is blurred by fine mist. An infinite  
canvas of cold, gray gloom on the surface  
but full of steaming, red rage in the depths.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on Tumblr a year ago.


End file.
